


Situation Normal

by friskaz



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskaz/pseuds/friskaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock sends Kirk to the infirmary for a checkup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Normal

"Bones," Kirk said, coming in to the infirmary. "Bones, Bones, Bones. Bones! How's the doctoring?"

"Back already?" McCoy asked, coming out of his office to see Kirk slinking around the infirmary, poking randomly at empty beds.

"Spock said I had to come see you," Kirk said. "He said I might need a checkup."

"Did he, now," McCoy said. He didn't always get along with Spock, but his sense of checkups needed was almost universally spot on, and if that got Kirk down to the infirmary when he needed to be, well, he was grateful.

"He said I might be compromised," Kirk said. "Where do you want me, Bones?"

"How about right here," McCoy said, patting a bad and then locking the infirmary doors while Kirk took his own sweet time ambling over. He was the only one on duty at the moment; he'd sent Nurse Chapel back to sleep when it appeared she was coming down with some kind of cold, and since Kirk, Spock, and company hadn't been due back for hours, he'd felt justified not waking anyone else up for backup.

When he turned back around, Kirk had his shirt off and his pants open.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Jim," he said. "I'll just do a quick blood test and check your vitals, you can keep your clothes on."

"I'm hot," Kirk whined. He was working on sliding his pants off, but he kept getting distracted by something McCoy didn't really want to think about too much if he could help it.

"Jim, put your clothes back on," McCoy said sharply, grabbing a needle so he could take a blood sample. Kirk wasn't acting horribly out of the ordinary, but he was close to the line, for Kirk, and anyway blood tests after missions on new planets were completely standard operating procedure, so he didn't really need to justify it.

"Hi, Bones," Kirk said, touching his arm. "You have pretty eyes, anyone ever tell you that?"

"This might pinch a bit," McCoy said, and slid the needle straight into the vein. Kirk's veins were always easy to grab; that was one thing to be thankful for, anyway.

"Really pretty eyes, and pretty lips," Kirk said. "Why are you so pretty?"

"Genetics," McCoy said, setting up the blood tests to run. Something was definitely wrong; there's no way Kirk would have told him he was pretty under normal circumstances. Thought it, maybe; he didn't have evidence one way or the other on Kirk's sexual preferences, except that they were often pansexual.

"You should come back over here," Kirk said, and when McCoy turned around, he'd taken off his underwear and was sitting on the examining table completely naked except for a sock.

"You missed an item of clothing," he said, and Kirk almost fell off the table when he leaned over to grab at his foot.

McCoy grabbed a blood pressure cuff and headed back over to Kirk's bed. His eyes were more dilated than they'd been when he first came in, and McCoy had barely gotten the cuff around his arm when Kirk flung an arm around his neck and tried to pull him closer.

"Hey," McCoy said.

"Hey, yourself," Kirk said, and smashed their mouths together without much finesse. Even without it, it was still good; McCoy had a long-standing susceptibility to Kirk.

Which was why he really couldn't act on it now, when Kirk's judgment was impaired.

He tried to disentangle them, but Kirk was really strong and much more skilled at hand-to-hand combat. McCoy had skipped a lot of those training classes because he'd figured he wouldn't need them so much in the infirmary, which was clearly a miscalculation.

Kirk pulled his uniform shirt out of his pants and got his hands up under it. Across the room, McCoy could hear the preliminary results beeping on the blood tests, which wasn't a good sign at all; if he'd been clean it would have taken longer to run everything, so the machine must have found a known substance right away.

"C'mon, McCoy, can't handle this?" Kirk asked, palming his dick through his pants.

"Damnit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a," he stopped to gasp when Kirk bit his neck, then laved it with his tongue to soothe the hurt. "Not a, a, oh god," he tried again, getting distracted by Kirk's hand sliding into his pants.

"Not a whore?" Kirk suggested. "It's okay, I'm not going to pay you for this."

"Fuck you," McCoy gasped, trying in vain to keep his head straight.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kirk said, pulling McCoy towards him and partially up on the table.

"Jim," McCoy said. "Jim, you're on something, you can't think right now-"

"I don't need to think," Kirk said, working McCoy's pants off despite all his efforts to the contrary. "I've thought about this plenty before. Now is not the time for thinking."

"Jim," McCoy said.

Kirk lined their cocks up and then rolled his hips against McCoy's. "Bones," he said. "Help me out here."

"You're going to regret this in the morning," McCoy said, but he finally gave in and began thrusting back against Kirk. Kirk was biting at his neck again, and he came flatteringly quickly, but it was probably due to whatever drugs he was on. McCoy thrust a couple more times into Kirk's slippery semen, then came himself.

Kirk's guard was down, so he got up and hurried across the infirmary to check the readout on the blood test. Sure enough, it was something nasty: strong and long-lasting.

"Bones," Kirk called. "Where are you?"

Bones shut down the surveillance, hoping no one had been watching earlier, or at least that the angle on that particular bed hadn't been very good, before heading back to Kirk's side.

**Author's Note:**

> for 'aphrodisiacs' on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Potentially dub con, depending on how strictly you like to interpret that. Thanks to S, per usual.


End file.
